Love at first sight
by EliexChan
Summary: Comme quoi, un seul regard peut tout changer chez deux mages de guildes rivales.


One Shot

StingxLucy

« Love at first sight »

Après trois mois d'entraînement intensif pour certains, et trois jours de souffrances pour d'autres, les mages de Fairy Tail avaient pu acroître leur pouvoir magique suffisamment pour espérer gagner le grand tournoi de la magie.

Natsu, Grey, Erza, Wendy et Lucy étaient fin prêt pour ce jour, mais malheureusement, Wendy avait été attaqué par l'ancienne guilde noire, maintenant officielle: Raven Tail. De ce fait, Elfman avait dû rejoindre l'équipe pour qu'ils soient au bon nombre pour participer à la compétition. La première épreuve éliminatoire avait été un peu compliqué au début, les mur et le sol se penchant dans tous les sens, faisant tomber les membres des différentes guildes. Assez rapidement ils avaient reprit la situation en main et étaient arrivés à destination. Ils pensaient être arrivés premier, mais leur performance n'avait pas suffit, ils n'avaient finit que huitième. Mais ce n'était qu'un petit détail sans importance, ils pouvaient tout de même participer au tournoi et montrer à tous la véritable valeur de Fairy Tail.

Après cela, une fois la nuit passée, les guildes furent présentées au grand public, dans l'ordre d'arrivée. Fairy Tail se montra donc en premier, étant arrivée en dernière place. Natsu et Grey étaient pleins d'entrain, Erza et Elfman indifférents, et Lucy, gênée par tout les huements de la foule. La septième, la sixième, la cinquième, la quatrième et la troisième guildes furent présentées aussi. Le deuxième place revenait aussi à une autre équipe de Fairy Tail, cela avait choqué la première équipe, elle n'était au courant de rien à propos de cela.

Et enfin, la guilde qui était arrivée en première place fît son entrée. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers les membres qui arrivaient.

-Et les premiers à être arrivés sont... SABERTOOTH ! Nous pouvons à nouveau voir cette année Sting, en tête de groupe, ainsi que Rogue et Rufus ! J'en attend autant d'eux que l'année précédente et j'ai hâte de voir ce que donneront les nouveaux participants de cette guilde ! N'êtes-vous pas d'accord, Yajima-san ?

-Eh bien, Sabertooh a toujours été premier ces sept dernières années, mais nous ne sommes jamais trop prudent, non ? Il faut se méfier de chacunes des autres guildes ici présentes, aussi forte que soit Sabertooth.

Jusque là, Lucy n'avait daigné leur jeter aucun regard, mais en entendant toutes les aclamations du public à l'égard de Sabertooh, elle risqua un regard vers eux. Or, c'était une très mauvaise idée.

Son regard s'accrocha à un certain mage, celui qui était en tête du groupe et qui saluait la foule. Elle l'examina, dans les plus petits détails. Ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux, son corps, ses muscles. Elle n'avait qu'un seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit pour le décrire:

« _Il est canon ! _»

Le feu lui monta aux joues et elle baissa la tête. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Jamais elle n'avait pensé comme cela -Enfin, peut-être une ou deux fois pour Grey et Natsu, mais jamais pour un inconnu ! Elle risqua à le regarder une fois de plus, mais encore une fois, c'était une mauvaise idée.

Au moment où son regard se posa sur l'inconnu, celui-ci se tourna vers elle, envisageant sûrement de crier à la foule, mais au lieu de cela, son regard croisa celui de Lucy, ce qui lui fit arrêter toute action.

Les rougeurs de la constellationniste redoublèrent quand elle le vit la regarder dans les yeux, la bouche entre-ouverte. Trop gênée de cette situation, elle voulait détacher son regard du jeune homme, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle était _Hypnotisée_.

Une rafale de vent souleva les vêtements des deux adolescents et fit s'envoler le noeud qui retenait les cheveux de Lucy, mais elle ne s'en préoccupait pas, elle ne voulait pas détacher son regard du bel inconnu. Or, une voix les fit redescendre sur terre.

- Eh Sting ! Tu viens ?

Le prénomé Sting détacha son regard de celui de Lucy avant de se diriger en courant et souriant vers ses compagnons de guilde. Lucy, elle, continuait à le suivre du regard.

- Lucy !

- Erza ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle après être sortie de sa léthargie.

- C'est plutôt à moi de te le demander. Tu avais l'air complètement ailleurs et tu es devenue toute rouge ! Tu n'es pas malade quand même ?

- Non, ce n'est rien, je vais bien. Désolée de t'avoir inquiétée.

Son regard se tourna une nouvelle fois vers l'inconnu, qui discutait avec un autre jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le regarder, elle était indéniablement attirée vers lui.

- C'était quoi ça ?

- De quoi tu parles Rogue ?

- Avec la fille de Fairy Tail.

- Hm ? Il s'est passé quelque chose avec une des filles de Fairy Tail ?

Les bras derrière la tête, Sting ignora Rogue pour entreprendre une conversation avec Rufus. Mais à peine eurent-ils commencé que l'annonce de la première épreuve débuta. Enfin cela commançait.

Rufus s'était porté volontaire pour participer à cette première épreuve, et sa victoire avait été écrasante. Un sourire s'était dessiné sur le visage de Sting à ce moment là, mais il s'effaça quand il vit la blonde de tout à l'heure, voulant réconforter son ami de Fairy Tail après sa défaite, mais celui-ci l'avait rejetée. Il avait pu voir pendant l'espace d'une seconde le tristesse envahir les yeux de la blonde, il était un peu inquiet. Le dragon slayer se claqua mentalement. Pourquoi s'inquièterait-il pour une parfaite inconnu ? Il ne connaissait même pas son nom en plus. La seule chose qu'il savait d'elle, c'était qu'elle est une amie proche de Natsu.

- Et voilà maintenant l'épreuve des combats ! Le premier combat sera celui de Flare Corona de Raven Tail contre Lucy Heartfilia de Fairy Tail !

Une femme aux cheveux rouges s'avança vers l'arène, un sourire malsain aux lèvres. De l'autre côté, la blonde qui avait attiré le regard de Sting s'avançait aussi, tout en attachant ses cheveux en une que de cheval. Alors elle s'appelle Lucy, pensa-t-il instinctivement.

Le combat entre les deux jeunes filles commença alors. Lucy avait prit le dessus, mais un retournement de situation de fît, Flare avait prit Asuka, la fille d'Alzack et Bisca, comme otage, laissant une de ses mèches de cheveux à sa proximité, pouvant faire ce qu'elle voulait si Lucy lui désobeissait. Heureusement, Natsu avait entendu Lucy crier le nom de la petite fille et avait ainsi pu écarter le danger. Lucy avait reprit le contrôle de la situation, mais lorsqu'elle voulut utiliser son sort, il ne s'activa pas, quelqu'un, autre que Flare, l'avait annulé.

Le soir arrivé, toute les guildes participant au tournoi, sauf Raven Tail, s'étaient retrouvées dans un petit bar. La guilde de Fairy Tail était bruyante comme à son habitude, accompagné par les membres de Blue Pegasus et Lamia Scale. Sabertooth, Mermaid Hell restaient calme de leur côté tandis que Quarto Cerberus criait à tout va qu'ils étaient sauvage. Soudain, un silence se fit après qu'une phrase passa des lèvres d'un des membres de Fairy Tail:

- Grey et Lucy ne sont pas là ?

- Avec leur défaite d'aujourd'hui, ça doit être dur pour eux de se montrer.

- Il vaut mieux les laisser seule pour le moment, conseilla Erza, un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres.

Un autre petit silence se suivit, où Sting s'inquiéta un peu pour la blonde, mais il effaça ces pensée de son esprits avant d'apercevoir l'objet de ses pensées franchir le seuil du bar, accompagné du mage de glace, ils se dirigèrent vers leurs amis, mais se stoppèrent net quand un cri d'une jeune fille aux cheveux bleux ressurgit dans le bar, attirant l'attention de tous ceux présent:

- Et si.. Et si, ils étaient seuls tous les deux, et que Grey-sama et Lucy-san, désespérés par leur défaite, s'entraiderait mutuellement ? Et si Lucy-san avouerait son amour à Grey-sama ? Et s'ils s'embrassaient ? Non, Jubia ne veut pas cela !

Erza et Mirajane retinrent un rire quand ils virent les visages blasés de Grey et Lucy, qui étaient dos à la mage. Elles ne purent réprimer leur fou rire, sous l'oeil intrigué de la mage d'eau, qui ne se retourna qu'après avoir entendu ces deux répliques:

- Y'a aucun moyen que ça arrive, affirma Grey.

- Tu as toujours une imagination aussi débordante, hein Jubia ?

Jubia se retourna, des cascades tombant des yeux, et dans un « Grey-samaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! », se jeta sur Grey qui essayait à tout prix de la fuir, alors que Lucy, elle riait de cette scène.

Sting observait la jeune blonde, le coude posé sur la table et sa tête reposant sur sa main. Voir la jeune fille rire aux éclats était un spectacle très plaisant pour le Dragon Slayer de Sabertooth. Sans lâcher la blonde des yeux, il porta à ses lèvres sa chope de bière avant d'en boire une gorgée.

- T'as l'air d'un abruti quand tu la regarde, tu sais ?

Sting s'étrangla sous l'effet de la phrase de Rufus, toussant et tapant du poingt sur la table. Il regarda l'homme au chapeau comme s'il venait d'une autre planète. Il vit Rogue approuver d'un signe de tête avec un sourire discret aux lèvres.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte comme conneries ?

- Rien du tout, je ne fais que dire la vérité.C'est ce qu'on appelle un coup de foudre non ? Après tout, je te comprend, cette jeune fille de Fairy Tail est très mignone, mais je serais toi, je me méfierais. Ce cher Dragon Slayer de feu a l'air très proche d'elle.

- Rah, c'est bon tais-toi ! J'ai pas besoin de tes conseils, monsieur le poète !

- Tu ne nies rien ? Au moins tu l'admets et connais tes sentiments, c'est déjà ça, dit-il en buvant sa bière.

Lâchant un soupire, Sting se retourna vers la jeune blonde. Natsu avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules, criant quelque chose alors que la jeune fille avait une main sur son torse, un magnifique sourire sur les lèvres. Il aurait réellement aimé être à la place de la touffe rose à ce moment précis.

Après avoir fini de chahuter avec Grey et Natsu, la fatigue se fit sentir chez Lucy. Elle informa les autres qu'elle rentrait la première pour pouvoir se reposer, et après avoir enfilé sa veste et prit son sac, sortit du bar où tous les regards des passagers extérieurs se tournaient, sûrement à cause du chaos qui y régnait. La jeune fille marcha quelques minutes avant de se retrouver dans une rue sans lampadaires, ce qui n'avait rien de rassurant. Elle s'arrêta quand elle sentit une présence, une présence qui ne lui était pas inconnue. Elle se retourna vivement et fit face aux membres de la guilde Raven Tail, les cinq qui participaient au tournoi.

- Alors quoi, après vous en être prit à Wendy, c'est mon tour, c'est ça ?

Un petit rire sadique se fit entendre et femme aux cheveux rouges qui l'avait combattue le matin-même se jeta sur elle. Lucy l'esquiva assez facilement et sortit une des clés accrochée à sa ceinture. Elle invoqua son esprit, Taurus, mais le même évènement que pour son Urano Metria se produisit: Sa magie fût complètement annulée. Elle essaya d'invoquer Scorpio, mais la même chose se produisit. Laissant tomber l'emploi de la magie, elle se saisit de son fouet, commençant à attaquer deux des membres. Alors que l'un d'entre eux utilisa un sort contre Lucy, Flare profita de l'attention qu'elle portait au sort pour attacher ses deux mains à l'aide de ses longs cheveux, faisant alors tomber Lucy au sol. La constellationniste ne pouvait plus rien faire: Sa magie ne fonctionnait pas face à eux, et elle ne pouvait plus utiliser son fouet, ses mains étant attachées fermement par Flare.

Elle croyait que tout était finit pour elle quand une attaque qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien propulsa Flare loin d'elle, sous les yeux exhorbités des membres de Raven Tail. A la vue de ce souffle de dragon, Lucy pense immédiatement à Natsu, mais quand elle entendit la voix de son sauveur, elle le reconnut immédiatement:

- Alors vous faites du cinq contre un ? C'est pas très équitable et surtout très lâche, Raven Tail.

- Ca ne te regarde pas Savertooth ! Cria Flare, plus qu'énervé qu'on l'ait interrompu lors de leur combat.

Elle allait attaquer Sting, mais quand la voix d'un de ses compagnon raisonna, elle s'arrêta de suite, tremblant de peur. Le mage donna l'ordre aux autres de se retirer, ne voulant pas se confronter à d'autre guilde que Fairy Tail, seule cette guilde était leur objectif.

Une fois Raven Tail partie, Lucy poussa un soupire de soulagement avant de relever la tête vers son sauveur:

- Je... Merci... De m'avoir sauvée. Je ne sais pas ce qui me serait arrivée si tu n'avais pas été là, alors... Merci.

Une légère brise de vent se fit sentir, arrachant des frissons à Lucy. Ne lâchant pas son regard sur Sting, celui-ci se mit à sourire avant de tendre sa main vers elle pour l'aider à se relever. La mage stellair attrappa sa main non sans quelques rougeurs recouvrant son visage.

- C'est vraiment pas prudent pour une fille de se promener seule la nuit, même si tu es une mage. Viens, je te raccompagne.

Le chemin vers le dortoir de Fairy Tail se fît dans le plus grand silence, Lucy n'osant dire aucun mot alors que Sting avançait d'un pas nonchalant. Ils arrivèrent assez vite devant le dortoir:

- Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée.

- Mouais, de rien. Fais gaffe à Raven Tail à l'avenir, ces corbeaux n'ont pas l'air d'aprécier les fées, avoua-til avec un sourire taquin. On se verra au tournoi, en tant que rivaux cette fois-ci.

Il lui tourna le dos, lui faisant un signe de main avant de disparaître dans la pénombre. Lucy rentra ensuite dans le dortoir, et se jeta sur son lit, fatiguée de son combat de la journée, et celui de la soirée. Elle avait vraiment eu de la chance que Sting soit dans les parages à ce moment là, elle n'osait même pas imaginé ce que Raven Tail lui aurait affligé. Elle aurait peut être fini comme Wendy, voir même dans un état pire que la prêtresse des cieux ?

Elle se releva, entra dans la salle de bain, se débarassa de ses vêtements pour prendre une douche bien chaude, dégageant de la vapeur partout dans la pièce. Son corp se détendait petit à petit sous l'eau chaude, ses cheveux mouillés tombaient le long de ses épaules. Elle mit une main sur le mur de la douche avant de serrer le poingt, elle était en colère. Raven Tail, elle jura de se venger, pour Wendy, pour Grey et pour elle. Pourquoi donc devait-on s'en prendre toujours à eux ? Pourquoi toujours Fairy Tail ? Que faisaient-ils donc pour que toutes les guildes noires du royaume les detèstent à ce point ? Elle ferma les yeux un instant pour se calmer, se détendre. Elle ne devait pas penser à eux, demain, lors du tournoi, elle aura bien l'occasion de venger sa guilde, de la manière la plus digne possible.

Alors qu'elle reprenait doucement son calme, les yeux toujours clos, l'image de Sting vint s'introduire dans son esprit. Elle rouvrit les yeux immédiatement, des rougeurs parsemant son visage. Pourquoi pensait-elle à lui alors qu'il n'avait aucun rapport avec ses pensées à ce moment précis ? Elle ferma le robinet, l'eau arrêtant de couler le long de sa peau. Elle se saisit d'une serviette, se séchant activement le corps et les cheveux avant d'enfiler un short et un débardeur en guise de pyjama et de sortir de la salle de bain. Les autres n'étaient pas encore arrivés, ils devaient sûrement être encore en train de faire la fête. Elle se glissa sous les couvertures, et à peine fût-elle bien installée qu'elle tomba dans les bras de morphée.

De son côté, après avoir raccompagné la jeune blonde, Sting rentra aussi à son dortoire où tous les autres membres étaient déjà là. Les regards de ceux-ci se posèrent instinctivement sur lui à son arrivée, et la question leur brûlant les lèvres, Rufus, bien que sachant déjà la réponse, lui demanda:

- Alors, où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps ?

- Raccompagner une certaine blonde à son dortoir, avoua-t-il, les mains dans les poches.

- Oh, alors tu t'es enfin décidé à l'aborder au lieu de rester à la regarder de loin comme un abruti ?

- Ta gueule le poète, dit-il un peu irrité.

Le lendemain, le grand tournoi de magie entamait son deuxièment jour, toutes les guildes participantes étaient rassemlées dans l'arène, attendant l'anonce de la première épreuve. Natsu était tout excité et voulait absolument faire cette épreuve, pour être sûr de se montrer lors de ce second jour. Sous cette détermination, aucun des membres n'avaient pu lui dire non, et l'avait donc laissé participer à l'épreuve. Avant que l'organisateur du tournoi n'explique l'épreuve, Lucy s'était risqué un regard vers Sabertooth. Elle avait pu croiser le regard de Sting, mais sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues de suite, elle avait détourné le regard, ce qui avait arraché un sourire à Sting, qui fût suivit d'une plaisanterie de la part de Rufus, et d'un hochement de tête de Rogue.

Pour l'équipe B de Fairy Tail, Gajil s'était porté volontaire pour cette épreuve et pour Sabertooth, c'était Sting qui y participait. Alors que tout le monde s'attendait à une victoire de Sting, ou de Gajil et Natsu pour Fairy Tail, ils se trompaient.

- C'est une blague ? Pourquoi on a laissé Natsu participer à cette épreuve, hein ? Rappelez-le moi !

- Calme-toi, Grey. On ne pouvait pas savoir que cette épreuve contiendrait un moyen de transport, le raisonna Lucy. Et puis... DEPUIS QUAND GAJIL A LE MAL DES TRANSPORTS ? ET POURQUOI STING EST PAREIL ?

- Calmez-vous, je suis sûr que Natsu n'arrivera pas dernier, affirma Erza, pleine d'espoir.

- C'est un homme ! Ajouta Elfman.

La deuxième journée se termina dans la joie pour Fairy Tail, qui avait remporté douze points durant cette journée. Deux points avaient été gagné par Natsu, lors de la première épreuve, et les dix autres points, par Elfman qui avait battus un mage de Quatro Cerberus. Pour fêter ces points gagnés, ils s'étaient tous retrouvés dans le bar de la veille, plus bruyant qu'à l'accoutumée. Erza avait finit bourée au plus grand étonnement de Lucy. Natsu déblatérait qu'il était le meilleur à tout le monde, ce qui provoqua la colère de Grey, le mage de feu lui ayant rappelé sa défaite de la veille. Le tout se termina dans une bagarre générale, les tables, les chaises, les bancs, les chopes de bières volaient. On pouvait voir des personnes voler aussi, ainsi qu'un petit chat bleu, qui n'avait rien demandé. Le feu, la glace, les cartes magiques, les épées et des cris fusaient dans tous les sens, sous les regards éberlués des autres guildes présentes, soit Lamia Scale et Sabertooth.

Lucy était prise au milieu de la bagarre, faisant de son mieux pour éviter tous les projectiles volant ainsi que les attaques des mages. Blasée de tout cela, elle informa Mirajane qu'elle rentrait au dortoire avant de se faire tuer par ses propres amis. Après être sortie, elle fit quelques pas avant de voir une silhouette qui s'approchait doucement d'elle.

- Yo !

- Tu comptes me raccompagner tous les soirs, Sting ?

- Tu te souviens de mon nom ? J'en suis flatté.

- C'est pas compliqué à retenir, avec toute cette foule qui ne fait que crier ton nom à longueur de journée.

- Mouais, c'est sûr. Dis-moi, ta guilde est toujours aussi... Bruyante ?

- Toujours ! Et dis-moi, tous les dragons salyer ont le mal des transports ?

- Ouais, malheureusement.

- Et moi qui croyait qu'on ne pouvait pas faire pire que Natsu, dit-elle en partant dans un fou rire.

Sting regardait la mage celeste riant aux éclats. Il la trouvait vraiment belle comme cela, et la voir ainsi lui donnait envie de sourire et rire à son tour. Mais quelque chose coupa court au fou rire de Lucy. Un enfant qui courrait la percuta de plein fouet, et se trouvant à côté d'une fontaine, Lucy ne put résister à l'envie folle de plonger dedans, et ce sans le vouloir. Un cri se fît entendre dans la rue avant que la blonde ne fût tremper jusqu'aux os. Devant ce spectacle, le Dragon Slayer ne pu retenir son rire plus longtemps, il éclata de rire, se tenant les côtes qui le faisaient souffrir tellement il riait.

Lucy le regardait, ébahie. Elle ne pensa même pas à sortir de l'eau, trop occupée à le regardée, presque choquée. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu rire comme cela. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu rire tout court d'ailleurs. Le voir comme ça, un énorme sourire ornant son visage, elle le trouvait... _Magnifique_. A le contempler comme cela, le rouge lui monta bien vite aux joues.

Après quelques minutes à rire, Sting se calma, et voyant que Lucy ne bougeait toujours pas, il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, lui offrant son plus beau sourire. A la vue de ce sourire et au touché de sa peau, Lucy ne pu s'empêcher de rougir d'avantage. De sa force, Sting la tira vers lui mais n'ayant pas retrouvé son équilibre, Lucy trébucha et se percuta de plein fouet contre le torse musclé du mage de Sabertooth. Ses rougeurs s'intensifièrent quand elle s'aperçu de sa position et elle releva la tête vers Sting, sans pour autant se dégager de cette position.

Sting la regardait, comme hypnotisé. Il la trouvait vraiment belle en cet instant, les gouttes d'eau coulant de son visage fin et doux. Inconciemment, il mit une main sur sa joue, faisant rougir Lucy au possible et s'approcha dangereusement de ses lèvres. Il sentait son souffle lui carresser le visage, et s'en fût trop pour lui: Il l'embrassa.

Prise au dépourvu, Lucy ne réagit pas tout de suite, mais très vite, elle ferma les yeux pour prendre plus de goût au baiser. Elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Sting tandis que ses mains vinrent s'accrocher à sa taille, la calant plus près de lui, afin d'approfondir le baiser. Quand Lucy sentit la langue de Sting sur ses lèvres, elle ne se fît pas prier et lui laissa l'accés. Leur langue dansait d'un ryhtme endiablé, chacun voulant prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Ils se séparèrent néanmoins au bout d'un certains temps pour se regarder les yeux. Ils ne restèrent ainsi que quelques secondes avant de s'embrasser encore une fois.

Non loin d'eux, Rufus et Rogue observaient ce spectacle, tout deux un sourire aux lèvres. Préférant les laisser seuls, ils firent demi-tour pour retourner au bar. Remettant son chapeau en place, Rufus prit la parole:

- Eh bien, au moins, il n'aura plus l'aire d'un abruti qui reste juste assis à la regarder de loin.


End file.
